His Cheeseburger
His Cheeseburger is the eighth Silly Song and Mr. Lunt's first song. It is about Jerry trying to order a cheeseburger. Lyrics (music starts playing banjo) Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Archibald: (offscreen) Just a moment! Wait, stop talking! (music stops, and Archibald shows up with a piece of paper) Excuse me, I have an announcement! (clears throat, and reads out the paper) "Because of the high standards we on this show strive to adhere to, and as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song, management has decided to review compositions from other performers for this segment. Several songs were screened and we chose one based on the applicants sense of artistry and all around propriety." Thank you. (puts down the paper and dashes off) (Larry looks confused) Larry: So what are you saying? Archibald: (offscreen) I'm saying (onscreen) that silly songs is cancelled until further notice. (walks away) Larry: (looks behind on the bear trap) Oh, yeah?! Well, then how am I supposed to get out of this bear trap? Archibald: (offscreen) I'm sure you'll figure something out. (pea worker shows up and pulls out the new title card) Announcer: (clears throat) And now it's time for Love Songs with Mr. Lunt, the part of the show where Mr. Lunt comes out and sings a love song. Mr. Lunt: He said to her, "I'd like a cheeseburger and I might like a milkshake as well." She said to him, "I can't give you either." ''And h''e said, "Isn't this Burger Bell?" She said," Yes it is but we're closed now, but we open tomorrow at 10." He said, " I am extremely hungry, but I guess I can wait until then." Cause you're his cheeseburger. His yummy cheeseburger. He'll wait for you, yeah. He will wait for you. Oh, you are his cheeseburger. His tasty cheeseburger. He'll wait for you. Oh, he will wait for you. (changes to morning) Mr. Lunt: He stayed at the drive-thru till sunrise. He may have dozed off once or twice. When he spotted a billboard for Denny's, Bacon and Eggs for half price. How could he resist such an offer? He really needed something to munch. Cheeseburger please do not get angry. Chorus: Don't get angry Mr. Lunt: He'll eat and be back here for lunch. Cause you're his cheeseburger. His precious cheeseburger. Be back for you. He'll be back for you. Won't be so long cheeseburger. Oh, lovely cheeseburger. Be back for you. Oh, he'll be back for you. '''C''ause he loves you cheeseburger with all his heart. And there ain't nothin' gonna tear ''y''ou two apart. And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese,''h''e would get down on his hands and knees ''t''o see if someone accidentally dropped ''s''ome cheese in the dirt. And he would wash it off for you, ''w''ipe it off for you, ''c''lean that dirty cheese off just for you!!! You are his cheeseburger. Archibald: (offscreen) I thought you were going to sing about growing up in Connecticut! (as he says this, the title card gets bushed back onto the screen) Announcer: This has been Love Songs with Mr. Lunt. Tune in next time to hear Mr. Lunt say... Mr. Lunt: I grew up in New Jersey. Production Mike Nawrocki originally had the idea of a song called "Drive-Thru Girl" about Larry trying to hit on a girl from the drive-thru. He later changed it to "His Cheeseburger" as he didn't feel it sounded like Larry, but later discovered it as a bit creepy. He assumed it'd be more funny if it was about cheeseburgers, and added Jerry in with Mr. Lunt singing. He and Kurt got inspiration from listening to albums of Meatloaf and Air Supply. Kurt stated in the End of Silliness commentary that Mike slightly copied it from a Spanish soap opera he used to watch. Fun Facts Trivia * This is the first Silly Song to be peformed by another character aside from Larry. ** At the beginning if the Silly Song, Larry was originally going to perform his Silly Song "Bear Trap" until Archibald interrupted and cancelled the Silly Song due to his concerns and opinions, and moving onto this one. * This is the only Silly Songs with Larry food song in Softimage. * According to the audio commentary, a few lyrics to the unfinished "Bear Trap" Silly Song (which was originally intended to have a similar tune to "His Cheeseburger") were as follows: ** "She said to me, 'You're stuck in a bear trap. And you may need some help getting out.'" ** "She said... '...Something...Something...Something...And I think that that moose has gout.'" * Tait performs a cover of this song on VeggieRocks!. * This, along with "The Forgive-O-Matic", was featured on the TV version of The Gourds Must Be Crazy. Also, during it's airing, Archibald's line about silly songs being cancelled has been cut off and just goes directly to the song. * This song can be featured in Madame Blueberry, The End of Silliness?, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo, Silly Little Thing Called Love, If I Sang A Silly Song, and also on Englishman with an Omelet. * This appeared on "WOW 1999". * An instrumental version of this song was played during the end credits of every VeggieTales Sing-Along DVD. * This is the last silly song to be edited by Mike Nawrocki (with sound effects by John Wahba) and produced by Chris Olsen. * When this appeared on a Chuck E. Cheese's Showtape in September 2001, it has the intro from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. ** This version was used to possibly remove the "Bear Trap" scene. Remarks * Jerry asks if he's at Burger Bell, and the person "taking the order" confirms he is. This doesn't explain, though, how somehow he knows the billboard is advertising a half-price offer for Denny's when the name of the restaurant isn't even mentioned on the billboard. * There must be little worry of loitering at Burger Bell since Jerry is able to sleep off the night in the drive-thru without being towed. Then again there might've been no one working at the restaurant after closing who surely would've seen Jerry and called police, though that would also beg the question of why the restaurant has no security cameras anywhere. * Mentioning that the world ran out of cheese and then looking if cheese was dropped seems to be a bit of hypocrisy. In addition, mentioning that Jerry "would get down on his hands and knees" is pretty ironic since he doesn't have either. * The foreign versions have the same instrumental as Mess Down in Egypt's Bear-trap Song intro, while the English one got a different exclusive banjo one. * Later versions after 2003 remove the opening where Archibald cancels the songs. However, the 2006 Sing Along DVD, "Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo" kept this opening, just without the narrator saying his trademark "And now it's time for 'Silly Songs with Larry'. The Part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a Silly Song". Real World References * Burger Bell is a parody of Burger King and Taco Bell. * Larry's hat resembles Davey Crockett's hat. * Denny's is an American diner. * Connecticut and New Jersey are US states. Goofs * The light bulbs on the clown vanish when daylight comes. * One side of Mr. Lunt's mustache is cut short in the ending. * Mr. Lunt's mustache is crooked in the ending. Fast Forward * The "Bear Trap" Silly Song was later going to really be performed as a Silly Song for Moe and the Big Exit, until the Boyz in the Sink interrupted and performed their own Silly Song A Mess Down In Egypt. As a result, the Bear Trap Silly Song still remains unfinished to this day and it is highly unlikely to be featured in a future episode. * As this Silly Song was meant to be the only time Silly Songs with Larry was cancelled, there are actually some later episodes having Silly Songs sung by random different main characters, but not cancelling Larry's Silly Song segments unlike with this Silly Song. ** Also, there's a later Silly Song performed by Mr. Lunt. Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs with Larry Category:Silly Songs Category:VHS ��